Question: Jack had $3$ bags of golf balls with $b$ balls in each bag; then his friend gave him $6$ more golf balls. How many golf balls does Jack have now? Write your answer as an expression. balls
Explanation: Let's see what happens as the number of golf balls in each bag increases: Number of golf balls in each bag Total number of golf balls ${0}$ $ 3 \cdot {0}+6 = 6$ ${1}$ $ 3 \cdot {1} +6= 9$ ${2}$ $3 \cdot {2}+6 = 12$ Number of golf balls in each bag Total number of golf balls ${b}$ $3 \cdot {b}+6 = 3b+6$ The answer: $3b+6$